


Gay Avenger

by LokiLover14



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky And Steve to the rescue, Come Eating, Dancing, Dirty Dancing, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Bar, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Smut, Steve likes Bucky's Metal fingers, Top Bucky Barnes, harrasment, night club, stucky-freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:19:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5352149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover14/pseuds/LokiLover14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written based on a post my Facebook friend messaged me with a link saying that some one needed to write it as a Stucky fic, so i couldn't help myself and had to do it.  (Link in notes)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gay Avenger

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly I wanted to say, I've been in a bit of a down phase the last couple of months, wanting to update, but feeling like i lost my Mojo so to speak, but when my friend i was chatting with on Facebook showed me this link, saying someone needs to write this as a Stucky fic, i read it, and i started typing after a bit more talking, So Juliette591 you're awesome, thank you <3 <3 
> 
> Second, I do have another Stucky story i had been working on that was originally gonna be my first one, but this one Kinda happened first and i couldn't not do it so this is my first attempt at Stucky smut, please be kind if you comment, i love hearing from you. I'll be publishing my other one when i can.
> 
> I like to think doing this one has helped me get my mojo back lol, i'll be working on updates and getting them out as soon as i can, so i'm so sorry for the delays. 
> 
> Anyway my First Stucky fic with smut yayyy me :D ;) (Its set in the Avengers universe)
> 
> Unbeta'd, and read through myself a couple of times to check for mistakes.
> 
> This is the link from Facebook this is based on https://www.facebook.com/LizzyTheLezzy/photos/a.153665376862.126203.18943096862/10153233527746863/?type=3

Steve takes the last mouthful from his plate, when Bucky asks, "Hey Stevie" wanna go to a club tonight?"

"Hmmmmm" Steve replies with hesitation.

"Aww come on Stevie, we dont really go out to clubs and they're not like they used to be, can't hurt to try once at least" Bucky says as he walks up to where Steve is placing his empty plate in the sink, and slides his arms around Steve's slim waist, resting his stubbled chin on his left shoulder.

"Ok Buck" Steve smiles as he turns and presses his forehead to his boyfriends, "Which club were you thinkin about?" he asks

Bucky smiles back and explains theres one in the village he's wanted to check out. 

Steve nods his agreement, and they continue to finish the clear up, before changing and heading out.

It doesn't take that long to get to the club from their appartment in Brooklyn, once there they get their drinks, and find a place to sit, they people watch in between conversation.

Steve actually has a good time, they can't get drunk but it doesn't stop them from enjoying themselves, dancing and have fun.

Bucky asks Steve again the following weekend and they go back.

And the weekend after that.

 

That night at the club in whats becoming their regular thing, Bucky notices something odd while sitting at the bar across from the dance floor, a guy trying to hit on a girl, he looks at Steve who also looks over at the guy, watching him as he strikes out. 

The guy definitely has that creepy asshole vibe about him, and Bucky and Steve are good at reading people, the guy maybe six feet tall and have some muscle, but he's a creep.

Bucky and Steve watch as he circles the dance floor once before he makes his way towards another girl, and starts grinding against her.

"Geez doesn't this asshole know where he is?" Steve says with annoyance as he see's the girl push him away, not taking no for an answer the guy starts becoming agressive towards her.

Seeing this Bucky looks at Steve, stands up and says "C'mon Stevie lets dance"

Moving towards the girl they hear her speaking "I said get lost asshole!!" 

This guy just doesn't seem to get a clue, and "Don't be a bitch" is heard in his reply as he grabs for her.

Bucky looks to Steve and Steve nods back.

Bucky walks up behind the guy, places his hands on his hips and starts grinding against him in a real dirty way to the music, the guy goes stock still then starts to loose his shit once he realizes whats happening, he pulls away, turns round to face Bucky, he starts cussing and mouthing off.

"WHAT THE FUCK!!!, HOW FUCKING DARE YOU TOUCH ME!!! DO I LOOK LIKE I'M GAY?!!!! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!!!! he shouts and storms off towards the exit.

Steve standing there turns to look at the girl "Are you ok?" he ask's 

The girl looks at him then at Bucky, and nods "Yeah thanks" she replies and smiles "Both of you" before heading towards the bar.

Bucky goes to start walking in the same direction as the girl, when Steve stops him and looks at him with a smirk "Thought you said somethin about dancing Buck?"

Bucky grins back, and they start moving together, Steve turning around so his back is to Bucky's front, arms metal and flesh encircle his waist, and Bucky starts grinding in to Steve in a much dirtier way, than he did to the asshole guy, Steve doesn't need to look at Bucky to know he's grinning. 

"You like that Stevie?" Bucky asks in a low sultry voice as he presses his crotch into his boyfriends perfect ass.

"Even more so if we were naked" Steve says before turning around and grinning at him before their hands grip each others waists and grind into each other, it wouldn't be much of a stretch to figure out that they're both hard in their pants, as their mouths clash in a dirty kiss.

After they finish dancing, they have more drinks before heading home, walking hand in hand back to their appartment. 

Steve thinking of how hot Bucky looked when he danced, he wasn't jealous in the least of what his boyfriend did earlier it was necessary, and Steve would of done the same, he hates bullies and thats exactly what that guy was.

Once they're home, and in the bedroom they DO get naked, Bucky grinds against Steve's ass, a lot of moans and groans, and dirty talk fill the room, then Steve turns around, and Bucky grinds their cocks together, and a rather filthy moan escapes from Steve's mouth.

"Oh fuck Bucky" Steve groans, before taking his boyfriends bottom lip in between his teeth, and sucking on it, Bucky kisses Steve pushing his tongue into his mouth and grinding harder against him.

"What do you want Stevie?" he asks 

Steve grips Bucky's hips hard and walks backwards towards the bed pulling Bucky down on top of him, Bucky grins down at him, and reaches for the lube still under the pillow from where it was left the last time.

He goes to lube up his flesh fingers when Steve stops him, "Your left hand" he says, Bucky grins as he kisses and sucks on Steve's neck, he lubes up his metal fingers and moves down to circle his hole before pushing the first finger in. 

A second and third finger soon follow, pumping in and out as Steve groans in to Bucky's mouth, he pulls them out and angles them when he pushes them back in searching for that little bundle of nerves inside, he knows he's found them, from the way Steve moans and arches his back.

"Bucky" Steve groans 

"You want another finger baby, or my cock?" Bucky asks as he strokes over Steve's prostate again.

"Want.....y...your cock, Bucky please" Steve begs breathlessly 

Bucky pulls his fingers out and sits back on his knees as he reaches for the bottle again to lube up his cock, bending Steve's legs and spreading them more as he lines himself up with Steve's puckered hole, he pushes in slowly till he bottoms out with a moan and looks down at his boyfriend.

Steve is breathlessly beautiful, all flushed and dishevelled hair, eyes half lidded with lust and love, Bucky pulls back leaving just the head of his cock in Steve's hole teasingly before pushing back in, a few strands of hair have come loose from the bun he tied it up in earlier, and Steve reaches up to brush them back behind his ear.

He pulls him down for a kiss, the momentum of Bucky's thrusts picks up, fucking him in to the mattress, the sound of their skin slapping together.

"Oh fuck....fuck, auh Buck.....Bucky!" Steve moans 

"Stevie, touch yourself baby doll, i wanna see you" Bucky pants as he moves Steve's legs around his waist so he can watch Steve jerk off as he's fucking him.

Steve reaches down and starts pumping his hand up and down on his throbbing cock, as he meets Bucky's thrusts.

"Fuck Stevie, your so beautiful, Auh......fuck" Bucky moans as he feels his balls tightening and his orgasm approaching. 

"Auh....auh....Fuck...Buck...M'gonna.....Auh!!!" Steve pants

"Come for me Stevie" 

It only takes a few more pumps of his cock, before Steve is spilling over his hand and stomach, watching this Bucky follows with his own release, spilling inside his boyfriend, and riding out his orgasm, as he watches Steve riding out his before he leans down meeting Steve's lips for a kiss.

After pulling out, neither of them want to move for a shower, so just to tease Steve, Bucky cleans him up with his tongue, lapping up every single drop of come. 

They fall asleep not long after content in each others arms.

Their weekend trips to the club continues, and when at the bar a few weekends later, they over hear some one talking about what happened that night.

"Yeah apparently some one helped out a girl who was being harassed by an asshole, they're calling them the gay avenger and they are a regular here"

Bucky and Steve smile as they listen to the story "They wouldn't take a hint when he tried to hit on the girl, so that's when gay avenger chose to swoop in, he walked up behind the guy and started grinding really dirtily, and it made the guy loose his shit, cause after mouthing off, he took off."

Steve looks at Bucky who is laughing and trying not to choke on his beer, Steve shakes his head and chuckles himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Will be working on continuing the prompts i've got on my list, my inbox is always open, and other prompts are always welcome, i know i'm not a big as some writers on here and that's fine but i would love to chat with any of you, so come talk to me i'd love to get to know my followers. 
> 
> My tumblr >>>http://l0ki-l0ver14.tumblr.com/ my love for Sebastian Stan, Chris Evans, including RDJ and Tom Hiddleston, and the Marvel Universe.


End file.
